<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（gallavich）One Shoot by AKAIAKAI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554306">（gallavich）One Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI'>AKAIAKAI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看完第一季就写了个这破车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gallavich - Relationship, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（gallavich）One Shoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 如果你是个男人那就表现得像有种的样子，子弹全落在蛋上， 如果你是个男的那你该感到下体一痛了，如果你没有，那要怀疑你没有蛋了。</p>
<p> 厉害的女人，ian看着那些落在档上的弹孔下意识提了下裤腰感受到两蛋夹鸡时才突然松口气，如果他有多两颗蛋他就敢把这声口哨吹出声了。</p>
<p> 如果我真的吹了，她绝对会拿着那把手枪把我射穿成破洞的硅胶飞机杯。ian搓了搓自己夜晚寒风里冻到快掉肉的手指想着，他伸手将手枪拿了过来，kesh什么性格他知道，他做不到反击，就算把枪塞到他手里。</p>
<p> 他会，双重意义的会，如果让他把胯下的枪塞进屁股他会疯狂出击。他还年轻，射不是问题。</p>
<p> “⋯⋯心脏。”一击致命，ian将手枪交还给了linda，那些弹孔说他很可以。</p>
<p> “不错。”linda总在刻薄评论的嘴难得吐出些好话给ian听听，但她依旧会怀疑ian有没有偷东西，谁知道，毕竟自己丈夫是个活挨揍的软蛋。</p>
<p> 一如既往，ian踩在冰冷的人行道上走回家，这双四手鞋磨得他脚底疼，像他光脚踩在了地上。在学校他听那些家里闲钱不少的男生们叨叨过什么什么鞋底硬的跟砖一样。well，现在他没付钱也体验到名牌鞋的感觉了，像穿了块砖一样。</p>
<p> 晚上天冷的能把他脚趾冻掉了，他现在脚就只是拴缚在脚踝上的一块肉，血液流动也带不来一点暖意。</p>
<p> 绕过垃圾堆一样的草坪他踩在楼梯上开门进屋。</p>
<p> 啊，home sweet home～ </p>
<p> “啊 啊 啊！史蒂夫！！”</p>
<p> 也没那么美，他姐姐的呻吟快把房顶都给掀掉了。或许史蒂夫胯下大屌自带螺旋凸点永动功能，不然为什么能发情了那样从客厅搞到房间里，地上多少都留下了点“爱的痕迹”。</p>
<p> 哦可怜的小ian，如果他也想在这个家撒种的话，他就只能拿着个裸男杂志在家里跟直升机一样甩动自己的播种器，像他妈的极端环保主义人士种地一样，自由自在，四处到处泼洒生命。</p>
<p> 他摘下了手套将外套脱了挂手臂上，长腿迈开跨过地上乱七八糟的一堆东西走到自家半开放式厨房里，手指捻起一块松饼甩了甩。他决定他在没搞清上面白色粘液是什么的情况下怎么都不会下口的，</p>
<p> 如果他能搞清楚他会下口的，感受着被人揪住头发两根鸡巴戳在他脸上，跟玩过家家酒时的玩偶一样被画出两个腮红，当然颜色不可能有的，男人的鸡巴也没有。但想象力是无穷的，一个身材完美的男人将ian往自己的六块腹肌上一按的话，他会跟小女生被壁咚一样开始疯狂心动。毕竟人能上到绝品绝对是少数，绝品都活在想象力和GV里，</p>
<p> ian丢下手里的松饼去翻冰箱，还好他姐姐在开干前有心的为他留了块三明治，没夹生菜只有便宜芝士和火腿肉。在他将三明治放进微波炉时他决定搞瓶饮料来，他不想被芝士火腿三明治齁死。</p>
<p> 他从桌上那些被开了喝光的啤酒瓶里挑了个还没被开的，一呼气把上面落得灰全部吹掉，拿去水龙头底下又冲了一边。</p>
<p> 他不想年纪轻轻又染上毒瘾，现在的他除了撒种器和硬的跟砖似的鞋外没有什么可以挥霍的东西，而他老爹已经让他提前背上了一笔债务。</p>
<p>ian将小孩的玩具以及各类垃圾扫开拿起了账单看，无一例外的都是同一个名字。</p>
<p>叮</p>
<p> 齁死人的三明治好了，他迫不及待地跟动物园里的猴子似的飞奔去拿吃的。他现在又饿又冷，简直是新世纪性转有房住版的卖火柴的小女孩。</p>
<p>喝了一口啤酒，他咬下三明治，真的很他妈的咸。每一口都是胆固醇超标的味道。这一个三明治简直顶了他一年的饭量，在接下来的几百天里，他就只用回味着这个味道呕好了。</p>
<p> “啊～”ian躺倒在沙发上，鼻子抽动了一下，味道好像有点不对。“等下⋯⋯”他扭头问了下椅背发现这上面都他妈有精液！</p>
<p> “fuck！”ian把鞋脱了冲进浴室，往自己头上倒足了沐浴露用手猛搓头发。</p>
<p> 一进卧室发现philip还没睡，他自然出声抱怨着史蒂文跟他们浇花洒水器一样四处甩的精液。</p>
<p> “那我希望你没吃到他们的爱之结晶松饼。”philip转着手上的铅笔说道，他还在帮人写作业来赚零钱。</p>
<p> “我刚好没有，但我吃到一个能吐一辈子的芝士火腿三明治，里面盐分多到像我、像我吃了一整块盐下去。”ian从衣柜里翻出干净衣服穿上，他将自己甩到床上用被子裹起来。</p>
<p> “别抱怨了，知足常乐是我们最该有的品质。”</p>
<p> “你把这话对那三明治再说一遍，它也许能跳起来谢谢你。”</p>
<p> 两人说着不搭茬的胡话，ian感到眼皮越来越沉，他就要⋯他就要睡了。</p>
<p> ian合上了眼，古怪的梦境里他是个穿着砖头在马戏团工作的小丑，赤裸着浑身画满了图案，他佝偻着背走到了舞台中央，举起一块三明治甩在自己脸上。观众沉默着，他们只是注视着小丑，用他们的眼评定着小丑。一场充满忧郁的喜剧表演绕场进行着，砖头将他的脚底磨得鲜血淋漓，而他麻木的身躯感受不到任何疼痛。</p>
<p> “你，什么？！”ian搬着一箱货进来。</p>
<p> “他进来，我举枪，枪被夺走了。”kesh眼神闪躲着避开。</p>
<p> ian如果手里没搬着货他大概要抹一把脸感叹上帝了，但这也是他找这王八蛋麻烦寻仇的理由了，他还记得这人就这么闯进杂货店里然后把东西拿走又朝自己丢来了个罐头的事，他真是有够他妈的烂。</p>
<p> 像个寄生虫，扎中了一个能吸血的地方那就吸到干为止，他都不知怎么形容好，最后转了一圈。喔，像我一样。太多共同点，但mickey是比自己还纯的混蛋，他横行霸道在街上，用拳头棍棒打平所有不服。一个有着暴力倾向的烂人。</p>
<p> ian不会让mickey就这么拿了枪就跑，kesh需要自己帮他，他做不来这种事，他是个懦弱的男人，那些鼓起的手臂肌肉会用来搂抱住ian肩膀，低头让他再快些。</p>
<p> 家里洒满了别人种，这里杂货店的地板绝对都是他撒的，如果有暴露狂在这里射了那当他没说。</p>
<p> ian抿了下唇将箱子放到一边，“我出去一会儿，就当我请假了。”他提了下滑落的外套从杂货铺跑出去，这里离家不远，他抄近路一直跑过去。</p>
<p> Mandy刚好在家，但他顾不上她的问话在这个没品烂人Mickey的房间里翻找着枪。</p>
<p> “你到底在找什么！ian！”</p>
<p> “他揍了kesh。”ian说道，双手伸进垃圾桶一样乱的抽屉里找东西。</p>
<p> “你快走！我会来收拾这些东西。”mandy阻止了ian这继续乱翻的行为。</p>
<p> ian心中一股气下不去，“告诉他该停止了，不要再欺负kesh，还有午夜之前把枪还回来。”ian指着mandy的胸前让她转告这声警告就匆匆离去。</p>
<p>当然，mickey没有还回来，而mandy有没有告诉mickey也不知道。</p>
<p> 别讲那么多只管干他妈的贫民窟准则也排一个孰强孰弱。文明社会用着野兽的准则。</p>
<p> 如果mickey不主动，那他就主动点，他发誓他要让这混蛋试试挨揍的滋味，让他感同身受别人一样的滋味，那个别人特指kesh。他会让那个鸡蛋似的白脸蛋有点颜色的。</p>
<p> ian踩着清晨的雪溜到门前，看着一堆垃圾顺手捡起一个铁撬棍，如果micky冲过来他还能用这个给他一棍子，至少能打断肋骨。ian深吸一口气进了屋子，左右瞧着发现无人走动便摸到门前，那个门上贴着脏话警告的就是mickey的房间。</p>
<p>看了眼确定家里没人后他轻轻推开了房门，发现mickey躺在床上睡得跟死猪一样没有反应。他伸长了撬棍点点mickey的后背。</p>
<p> “what the fuck⋯⋯”mickey摸着睡懵的脸从床上爬起来。</p>
<p> ian手里拿着撬棍叫他快点把枪还来。</p>
<p> mickey还依旧没睡醒的模样，他脑子里依旧装满了昏沉的意识，“Gallagher？” 他转头一看是那个Gallagher家的红毛，呃！他妈的阳光，mickey撑着床垫爬起来。</p>
<p> “那把枪，mickey。”ian警惕地看着mickey的动作防止他一个拳头上来把自己打蒙圈。</p>
<p> 结果mickey出乎意料地答应了，起身从床头柜上拿东西，ian松了口气想着就要成功了，结果mickey的拳头直接顶到他眼前，给了他一个烟熏妆，然后架着他甩到自己床上摁着ian拿撬棍的手打到墙上，震得ian手都麻了，mickey立刻把撬棍抢过去丢到一旁，他可不想脑袋开花。</p>
<p> ian狠狠一顶将mickey推出去，木柜撞到mickey的侧腰让他紧缩了一下腹部，然后带着更强的怒气一拳头打在了想跑的ian身上将他掀翻回床上压下去。</p>
<p> 扭打的两人热血沸腾起来，直击原始暴力欲望的拳头落在互相身上。ian不会说这有多好受，他又没有挨打的癖好，他只是gay。</p>
<p> “呃！”ian硬是将身上这头横冲直撞的小蛮牛给顶起来推走，吃下的几个拳头他可要一五一十全还到这混蛋身上。</p>
<p> 他们摔在嘎吱乱响的座椅上，椅垫下的弹簧不均衡地硌在人背上让mickey烦躁的要死。ian遮在他的面前，瘦长的身板跟个帐篷顶一样遮住了所有光源，唯一可见的是被怒火点燃的瞳孔在发亮，这让mickey呼吸都震颤了一下，又或许是因为他肚子挨了一拳。</p>
<p> 他妈的gallagher！mickey不会像个娘炮一样躺在那里挨揍，暴力中一次次积攒下的蛮劲立刻将平日可以说饮食方面严重营养不良的ian给掀翻了。</p>
<p> 他们互相骑上对方，最后又是mickey得逞将ian压在身下，坐在了ian的胸膛上。可以说，此刻他的屁股感受着ian砰砰的心跳声，隔着裤子和几层衣服显得是那么沉闷。</p>
<p> ian还想挣扎的时候mickey立刻举起了撬棍，没有任何犹豫的战斗本能，只为求生。</p>
<p> 狭小拥挤的房间里只剩两人剧烈的喘息声，疼痛，以及相贴紧密火热的肉体。</p>
<p> 搞不清楚谁先勃起的，又或者他们之前在那互相骑来骑去磨磨蹭蹭的就硬了。ian稍微扭脸将自己被mickey大腿压到的头发扯出来，被笼罩住的眼睛带着跳跃的光点像他无法安分下来的心。</p>
<p> mickey咽了下口水，看着⋯⋯挺不错的。</p>
<p> 两人交换着眼神，最后ian率先松的一口气犹如妥协的同意，屁股那绷紧的肌肉突然放松让mickey往下一沉。</p>
<p> 操他妈的。mickey将自己身上那个破背心扒拉下来，丢到一边地板上，退开了让ian起身拖外套。mickey伸手帮忙将那件短袖脱下来，然后立刻拉下了自己的裤子脱掉，赤裸地躺倒在床上。ian将裤子拔掉后立刻压了上去，紧贴的两根性器还没开始摩擦就已经膨胀起来。ian扯起了被子。</p>
<p> “夹紧点。”ian掐住了mickey的后腰让他用大腿夹住了自己的性器，手绕到前面摩擦着已经褪下包皮的阴茎，带着流出精液的咸腥味枕头上多了一片水渍。</p>
<p> “呃，fuck！”mickey收紧了身子射出来。他的手臂磕在了冰冷的墙壁上，让人热到不清醒的肉体叠加在一起，在被子下捂得一身汗。“你就、不能射快点吗？”还在不应期的敏感阴茎被身后人用修长的手包裹住。</p>
<p> ian的喘息声听着真他妈性感，带着呼出的热气落在mickey肩头。mickey还是努力让床伴能一起爽的，他没有禽兽到让别人帮自己撸射后就鸡巴一甩躺在床上，让别人自己动手解决。</p>
<p> “别、别动mickey，我快、快到了！”他压低了声音将脸埋在mickey肩窝。</p>
<p> ian声音听起来低沉沙哑，带着少年人的青涩音色，混杂在一起有着阳光明媚下的裸体沙滩般的天真色情。热辣着，又不失那份纯真气。</p>
<p> 他一直笑的很天真，但又有着不同的含义夹杂在里面。mickey不会努力从这个刚才准备把自己打一顿的混蛋脸上看出点什么深层次含义。</p>
<p> 他是个单纯的混蛋，我也是。</p>
<p> ian张嘴在mickey的背脊骨处留下了吻痕，做爱有时让他欲罢不能，有时又让他极端厌恶。他不想做一只沉浸在本能欲望中的野兽。</p>
<p> “他妈的！”mickey低声骂了句脏，他将ian推开自己转了个身，正面面对着眼前被欲望暂时蒙蔽住的少年，眼神里透露的都是止不住的欲求不满。“操进来。”他抱起了一条腿主动掰开。</p>
<p> “但⋯⋯”</p>
<p> “如果担心染病，那也应该是我担心。”</p>
<p> “哇喔⋯⋯”ian看着mickey透着红色的白脸蛋，他真是个诚实的好孩子，他喜欢诚实。</p>
<p> 带着异样的感觉，“唔、嗯。”mickey感受着被填满的滋味。好奇怪，但心理上那被填满是感觉如同一直缺陷的空洞被谁用什么黏糊的肉糊填上了，怪异的满足感。mickey喘息着将ian纳入自己怀中。</p>
<p> 有着刺身的手指暴力地抓住了ian因弓背而凸起的肩胛骨，那里仿佛除了一张皮外什么也没有。 混杂着粗鲁动作的性爱张狂如两头雄狮互相扭打在一起。</p>
<p> “你里面好他妈紧。”ian亲吻着mickey，蝴蝶似的轻吻从mickey胸前蔓延到颈侧。</p>
<p> “别废话，只管做，嗯！”前列腺被摩擦到的快感让龟头吐出点点前列腺液，他的脑子要被搅和成漩涡了。快感叠加在他身上如同施暴时的释放，有着靠烟酒无法匹敌的本能快乐，本能让人沉沦。</p>
<p> “啊、fuck！那边⋯你他妈还弄不到就滚下去撅起屁股换我来干你，唔！”</p>
<p>带着凉意的唇吻上来堵住了那张不断抱怨的嘴，伸出的舌头搅动着挑起感性的触感，像揍人时会感到痛一样的滋味。</p>
<p> “唔嗯！”mickey一拳揍在ian胸前，分离开的唇还带着水润的光泽，ian舔了下嘴唇将疼痛发泄在mickey身上。性器凸起的筋脉摩擦在前列腺旁爽的mickey只顾张开了嘴发出破碎的呻吟与喘息。</p>
<p> ian退出来射在了mickey大腿处，这样好清理也省得他脸上或哪里再挨一拳。mickey只要不爽就立刻反应到身体上尽显张狂不羁的性格，如他墙壁上贴的海报那样。</p>
<p> 脚步声传来，两人立刻分开身体躺在床上当作两个好兄弟就是看起来gay而已。</p>
<p> mickey的父亲走过，然后又回头看了眼，“⋯⋯穿上衣服，你们两个看起来跟gay似的。”</p>
<p> 两人才松了口气起来捡衣服穿，mickey背对着ian将背心扯下，警告着ian别他妈亲他。</p>
<p> ian提裤子的手停顿了一下，这个家伙在想什么，他头一次有了兴趣想知道这个打人疯子的脑袋里在想什么，或者mickey，再加上亲爱的mickey？呵呵呵，ian在心里窃笑着他如果说出声怕是会被打死在这里，</p>
<p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>